fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Molon Labe
Molon Labe is the seventeenth episode of Falling Skies and the seventh of the second season. It was written by Co-Executive Producers Bradley Thompson & David Weddle and directed by Holly Dale. It premiered on TNT on July 22, 2012 and drew 3.45 million American viewers. Plot Synopsis The 2nd Mass attempt to escape the hospital when it is besieged by the alien invaders. Captain Weaver resumes control. The aliens deploy a new weapon crawlies but the 2nd Mass gain the upper hand by capturing an Overlord. They use the advantage to negotiate for safe passage. Plot The episode takes place directly after the events at the end of Homecoming. While Ben Mason and Karen Nadler are walking through the woods. Karen asks Ben about where he's taking her. Ben tells Karen that he is looking for Red Eye and the alien rebellion. Karen probes Ben about how he met the resistance, and where they are located. Ben answers these questions and Karen springs her trap; revealing that she's been looking for Ben. The 2nd Mass have followed Ben and Karen through the woods and attack the alien invaders. In the fire fight Karen slips away and Ben rejoins his family. Tom ends the gunfire by capturing one of the Overlords. Captain Weaver resumes control of the 2nd Mass, having recovered from his illness. Tom arrives with the overlord and tells Weaver that he's their ticket out of the trap. Weaver, under duress, has the 2nd Mass put him in the same holding area where they previously held Karen. The aliens besiege the hospital. Using a pincer tactic the aliens sneak in through the back of the hospital while using random gun fire as a diversion from the front. Weaver realizes the tactic and directs Tom to check on the flank. Tom finds a Mech bursting through the garage door. The Mech attacks and Tom desperately shoots at a set of oxygen tanks, destroying the mech but inadvertently bringing down the roof around Lourdes, Matt and Dr. Glass. Karen attempts to negotiate by raising a white flag and calling for Tom. Tom is accompanied by Hal. Karen tells them that if they give up the Overlord they will be let go. Tom refuses, believing that the aliens will kill them all. Hal is unresponsive and dismissive of Karen. The negotiation is at an impasse so Tom and Hal return to the 2nd Mass. Weaver warns Tom that he must make a hard choice because they can no longer protect Ben. Tom refuses to consider sacrificing his sons. Inside the hospital, things are frantic. Ben confronts Tom, stating that he needs to leave when the 2nd Mass is out of trouble, and that this whole thing is his fault, that he made a mistake and is a liability. Tom refuses to accept this, stating that he doesn't believe it's his fault. and that his son belongs with him. The two begin to argue about why it's necessary or unnecessary, but put it aside for the moment. Lourdes, Dr. Glass and Matt stumble upon a wounded Jamil. He is bleeding from multiple injuries, weakly holding on to a door handle and shouting at them to stay back. Lourdes rushes to his side and attempts to help. Jamil admits his love for her and Lourdes reciprocates. Matt can hear something behind the door and goes to open it. Jamil shouts at him not to. Maggie and Hal are checking to see if there is any obvious way out from the rear of the hospital. Hal attempts to open a jammed door. Maggie asks if Hal still loves Karen. Hal says that he doesn't love her anymore but thinks about her all the time. He says that if he could just shut her out he would feel better. Maggie grabs Hal and kisses him passionately. Hal ask her what happened to staying apart; Maggie says that she has changed her mind. Hal dislodges the door only to find tons of spider like creatures crawling through the doorway. He closes the door in time to stop all but one of them. Hal kills it with the butt of his rifle. Lourdes, Dr. Glass and Matt watch in horror as the same spider-like creatures begin to emerge from Jamil's mouth and attempt to attack them. Dr. Glass orders a retreat but has to pull Lourdes away because she will not leave Jamil's side. Dr. Glass says that there is nothing they can do. They lock themselves in the blood lab. Lourdes is so traumatized by Jamil's death that she has all but given up on living. Matt comes up with the idea to crawl through the air vent for help. Dr. Glass builds a flame-thrower using oxygen canisters, forcing Lourdes to help despite her disconsolate state. Karen calls for Captain Weaver at the front line. She delivers a swift message by executing Boon, a captured 2nd Mass militiaman by getting a Mech to shoot him to death. She warns that more death will come if they don't respond and their time is running out. In the hospital, Tom wonders where Dr. Glass and the others are. He is told that they went into the basement to get supplies. Other Cast Co-Starring * Brad Kelly as Lyle * Billy Wickman as Boon Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Danny Wattley as Ox * Aaron Harrison as Jimmy Vegas Deaths * A Skitter * Jamil Dexter * Tyreen * Boon Significant Events *Karen tricks Ben into giving her information on the Skitter Rebellion before leading him the Overlord that had previously held Tom Mason prisoner. *Karen is reharnessed, but before she can do the same to Ben, 2nd Mass fighters led by Tom rescue Ben. Karen escapes, but the Overlord is captured by Tom, causing the rest of the Mechs to stand down. *A recovering Daniel Weaver, walking with the help of a cane, resumes command of the 2nd Mass. *The Overlord is taken prisoner by the 2nd Mass and Ben reveals that the Overlord had been trying to access his mind for information on the Skitter Rebellion, but Ben managed to keep him out. *The Espheni lay siege to the hospital, led by Karen. After Tom repels a sneak attack by a Mech, Karen offers a deal where she will let them escape if they release the Overlord. Tom refuses, believing that Karen is lying and will kill them anyway. The effort the Overlord has put into this mission also convince Tom that the Skitter Rebellion truly exists. *While checking an access tunnel as a possible escape route, Hal and Maggie share a kiss, Maggie having chosen to pursue a relationship with Hal after all. They are then beset by a new type of aliens, Crawlies, but are able to keep them out. *Anne, Matt and Lourdes end up trapped in the basement by an explosion. They are found by Jamil Dexter who is killed by the Crawlies after being used as a Trojan horse by them. *Matt is able to escape through the vents to get help for Anne and Lourdes. Anne and Lourdes are rescued by Tom and John Pope and the Crawlies are locked in the basement. *After a failed recon, Karen executes Boon as an example to the 2nd Mass. *Tom confronts the Overlord who, speaking through Ben, states that the Overlords goal is not genocide. The Overlord claims to be performing a "correction" of humanity, but refuses to further expound upon the Overlords goals. After the Overlord starts hurting Ben, he is shot by Tom. *With the Overlord possibly dying, Tom decides to offer Karen a deal. The 2nd Mass surround the Overlord with explosives and offer to let him live and to give Karen the detonator if she allows the 2nd Mass to safely evacuate. With the Overlord possibly dying, Karen reluctantly accepts the deal. *The 2nd Mass safely escape the hospital and resume course for Charleston. They now only have enough supplies to make it to Charleston which is 500 miles away. *Lourdes falls into a depression following the death of Jamil on top of all of her other losses. *Once the 2nd Mass is safely away, Ben decides to leave due to the danger his presence brings the 2nd Mass. He tells Tom he saw into the Overlord's mind and they must stop them. Ben now intends to gather other de-harnessed kids into the Skitter Rebellion and he and Tom share an emotional goodbye before Ben leaves. Trivia *The scene where Tom blows up the Mech was meant for Season 1 but was put into this episode, minor differences can be seen in Tom's beard and wardrobe.Falling Skies app, Molon Labe Outside References *Molon labe is a phrase from Ancient Greece, meaning "Come and take them", a phrase of defiance believed to have been said by King Leonidas to the Persians during the Battle of Thermopylae. Sources Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episode Category:Episodes